1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus of the active matrix type including light-emitting elements as pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, growing efforts have been made to develop a planar self-emission display apparatus including organic EL devices as light-emitting elements. The organic EL device is a device which utilizes the phenomenon of light emission from an organic thin film that is placed under an electric field. The organic EL device is of a low power requirement, as it can be energized under an applied voltage of 10 V or lower. Furthermore, the organic EL device is a self-emission device capable of emitting light by itself; it needs no illuminating members and can easily be reduced in weight and thickness. The organic EL device produces no image persistence when displaying moving images because it has a very high response rate of about several μs.
Particular efforts have been made to develop an active matrix display apparatus including integrated thin-film transistors as pixels among the planar self-emission display apparatuses including organic EL devices as light-emitting elements. Active matrix, planar, self-emission display apparatuses are, for example, disclosed in: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-255856; Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-271095; Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-133240; Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-029791; and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-093682.